


Let's Finish This Game

by owlsii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsii/pseuds/owlsii
Summary: Sam is running through the dark hallways of the bunker, the glowing red lights guiding him. He's running from a demon, not his brother, because that can't be his brother. He's trying to run, but the demon is getting closer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see the cover? http://i.imgur.com/O8NFOPm.jpg
> 
> This is my first fanfic on here, so I apologize if I filled anything out wrong with the tags or something. Please let me know if I messed something up! This is one of my first attempts of a suspenseful kinda thing, so it's pretty short.
> 
> There is a little bit of gore near the end, just as a warning. I hope you enjoy it!

Black eyes.

Dark and endless, a colorless void.

Sam stared into those eyes, frozen. Dean smiled, but it wasn't Dean. Not really. It was a demon, not his brother.

Sam gathered the strength in his legs and ran. He ran away, away from the truth. It wasn't Dean, it wasn't Dean, it wasn't Dean. It was a demon.

He didn't bother to think anything else as his footsteps thudded against the floor of the bunker. He clenched the fist of the arm in the sling. It hurt, it hurt, so badly.

"Come on Sammy! Let's have a beer and talk about it!"

Chills swept through Sam's body. It was a demon calling him by that name. Not his brother. He could feel the demon coming closer, even though it was only walking. Closer, closer, closer.

The lights were glowing red, illuminating the darkness of the rest of the bunker. They were the only thing showing him the way. He ran and ran and ran.

Sam reached with his other hand and slid off the sling. A wave of pain went through his shoulder, but he didn't care. It had been slowing him down.

"I'm tired of playing."

Sam stopped at a door and opened it. He threw himself into the closet, gasping in pain. He shut the door quietly but quickly and waited. And waited and waited and waited.

He heard footsteps. Coming closer. His eyes were shut tightly. His heart was racing. The sound of his own heartbeat was the only thing he heard now that the footsteps had stopped. This wasn't happening. It was a nightmare. Wake up, wake up, wake up.

Sam heard the knob twisting and slid down the wall into a sitting position. He hugged his knees to his chest with one hand, his other useless.

The door was thrown open.

There was the demon, grinning at him. A hammer in its hand. The hammer raised above its head.

"Let's finish this game."

A pain on his head and everything was gone.

~

There was blood everywhere. His head had a large crack. It leaked blood. It flowed onto his hair and his clothes. His head was lowered, like he was resting. His eyes were closed, as if asleep.

His arms hung at his sides, limp and useless. A leg had gone limp and straightened, almost reaching the door. The other was still in the same position as before.

The demon watched him, as if waiting. The hammer, still soaked in blood, was dropped to the floor. The demon smiled and knelt next to him.

The demon waited. Its head was at the same height as his.

His eyes opened.

Black eyes.

He raised his head and stared at the demon, who was still smiling.

"Hey there, Sam."


End file.
